Moonlight
by Lady of Romance
Summary: When Elena was little,her grandmother used to tell her stories of mythical gods and love.Little did she know that her grandmother's stories were true!When the god of the moon comes to take her for his bride,Elena is thrown into a world of wonder and magic
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello, my lovely readers. I'm putting up this story to makeup for taking down the angel story I began. I'm thinking of getting the other one published. As a safety measure, I took it off. This story came from an idea after reading a Korean manga series. (No I can't read Korean. There is this wonderful thing called other people translating the story for you ;D) Anyway, I'll try to keep this one going. Here's a little taste for you all to begin with. Read and enjoy...**

Prologue

"Tell me a story, Gamma," Elena pleaded as she hopped up into bed, "please."

Elena's grandmother chuckled lightly as she tucked the young girl in under a large, quilted comforter.

"Which one, my sweet?" She asked as she settled gingerly into a chair beside the bed.

"The one about the gods," Elena replied, bouncing excitedly in her spot.

"I should have known," Gamma said, shaking her head in amusement, "maybe you should tell it to me. I'm sure by now you know it even better than I do after all the times I've told it to you."

Elena crossed her arms over her chest and pouted in reply.

"I want you to tell it, Gamma." She whined, pathetically. "Please!"

"Ok, ok," Gamma laughed, "I'll tell you the story."

A huge grin overtook Elena's face, and she snuggled down onto the bed eagerly so her grandmother could begin.

"Back in the beginning, there were two gods," Gamma began, "the god of death and the goddess of life. These two gods were united in an eternal bond of love and out of that bond they had seven children. Their children were the ones who created our world as we know it today. The goddess of water, of course, made all the oceans and seas, while her sister, the goddess of nature, created the land and all the plants that grew upon it. The gods of wind and fire together made a balance of weather, therefore creating the seasons of cold and warmth. Then, their mother, the goddess of life, created all the animals that would live in the new world, including the humans.

"She sent her daughter, the goddess of wisdom, to teach the humans all that they would need to know to survive. Once she believed they no longer needed her guidance, the goddess of wisdom left the humans to fend for themselves. The first born brothers, the gods of the sun and moon, were then stationed to watch over them from afar: the god of the sun during the day and the god of the moon during the night. For several years, the humans prospered, and the gods went on to watch them with much pleasure. But, as the years went by, the humans became arrogant, forgetting to pay homage to the gods in gratitude for everything that they had received. They believed that they no longer needed the gods' favor to be prosperous. This displeased the gods, and the god of death put a curse upon the humans. Instead of living forever as the gods would, the humans became mortal and were at the mercy of the weakness of their own bodies.

"The gods, saddened by the betrayal of the humans, no longer visited Earth. The only ones that still maintained contact with the human world were the gods of the sun and moon. They still remained, diligently watching over the small planet in hopes that there was still some good within its people. Though, through the years they were disappointed as disease and war scarred the once beautiful world. Sin and corruption had taken the place of serenity and kindness."

"It made the gods sad, didn't it, Gamma?" Elena chirped, her big blue eyes staring up at her grandmother.

"Yes, my darling, it did." Gamma answered, gravely, "none more so than the god of the moon. For even amongst his brothers and sisters, he was the outcast. Unlike his vibrant and shining twin, the god of the moon was quiet and often kept to himself. And sadly, he was without someone to love."

"Didn't anyone love him, Gamma?"

"Yes, his mother loved him very much. It could be said he was the favorite of all her children. You see, the gods all had a soul-mate, someone who they would be bonded to just as their parents were. The god of wind and the goddess of wisdom were bound to each other, just as the god of fire and the goddess of water were tied together. The god of the sun and the goddess of nature were soul-mates as well. The only one left without someone to be tied to was the god of the moon, which made him very unhappy. He grew to be cold and lonely, which is why the moon is always so pale in the sky. That is why he took to looking over the human world, to try to forget his pain. For even though there was so much death and suffering within that world, there was also life and happiness. With each new birth and fair harvest, the god of the moon is able to forget a bit of his loneliness."

"Did he ever find someone to love, Gamma?" Elena asked, softly.

"Well," Gamma went on with a whimsical smile, "it is said that, someday…the god of the moon will fall in love with the most beautiful human girl to ever walk the Earth and he will invite her to come live with him in his kingdom. She will then, become immortal and will stay by his side until the end of time."

Elena smiled wearily and buried down farther into the covers, unable to stifle the yawn that escaped her lips. Her grandmother leaned over and kissed her forehead affectionately before turning off the lamp on the nightstand. The pale light of the moon poured in through the window next to the bed. This seemed to calm Elena more and made her even sleepier. She gave a great yawn as she pulled the blankets closer around herself.

"Sleep well, my dear." Gamma told her, softly, as she got up and began to leave.

"I really do hope he finds that girl someday, Gamma." Elena mumbled, sleepily. "I don't want him to be lonely forever."

Gamma smiled over her shoulder at her granddaughter and replied, "Me too, Honey, me too. Good night, Elena."

"Good night, Gamma." Elena murmured as she turned on her side and looked out the window.

Through the blinds she could see that the moon was full up in the dark sky. The stars twinkled like diamonds with the same pale light as the moon. Tonight it was even paler than usual, almost shining with a blue hue. Elena thought it looked so sad, just as her Gamma had described in her story. With a small smile, she whispered to the moon, "If you want, I will love you, Moon. I will love you forever if I can."

Her eyes began to droop as fatigue began to over-take her. Elena closed her eyes and let sleep take her to a dream world where the gods from her grandmother's story lived. There she danced in green fields filled with her favorite flowers in the arms of a tall, young man with a kind, sad smile.

**A/N: Well, I hope you all liked it so far. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Please, leave me lots of lovely reviews! It does help knowning that my work is loved and appreciated. Lots of love, LOR.**


	2. Chapter I

**A/N: Hello, lovely readers. It took me all week to write this small chapie, mainly because I was so busy with school work. Anatomy is a bitch; she will eat you and spit you back up only to incinerate you with her lazer beam eyes! Trust me...never take it! Anywho...here it finally is. It's simple, but kinda cute and homey. Okay, I'm done talking now. Read and enjoy...**

Chapter I

"And in certain Druid cultures, they worshipped what is no known as the Divine Family. There were nine deities, the most prominent being Adair, the god of death, war, and hunting, and his wife Naimah, goddess of life, beauty, love, and motherhood. Their seven children were the ones who were said to have created the earth, though it was Naimah who created human life. Now, after several years of prosperity…"

Elena began to tune out Mr. Lazarro's lecture as the subject matter became dull. All the mythologies they studied had begun to sound the same. It was all the same gods, just with different names. Her friends had assured her that the Ancient Cultures class would be fun, but so far it was sadly predictable and bland. She had been hoping their unit on the Druids would at least be somewhat interesting, but once again she was disappointed. Leaning her cheek into the palm of her hand, Elena sighed boredly as she copied down the notes from the PowerPoint screen.

"Only two remained to watch over the earth, the gods of the sun and the moon." Mr. Lazarro droned on. "Now, these were the eldest sons of Adair and Naimah and by far the most powerful. Not only could they regulate climate and ocean currents, but they became major symbols of worship and guidance in the religion. There were many holidays and festivals dedicated in their honor, some of which we actually celebrate today. Halloween would be on of them, which the Druids would celebrate each autumn at the end of a harvest. It was believed when the moon appeared to be the color of gold in the sky it would be a symbol of the moon god's pleasure. Even the eclipses had special meaning…"

"I'm sure to him that everything they did had special meaning." Someone whispered to Elena.

Elena smirked over at the red-head beside her, her best friend Nora, and gestured for her to keep quiet. Nora chuckled and went back to taking notes. That was the good thing about this class; she had Nora to help keep her from dying of boredom.

"In the religion, it was also noted that out of all seven children the moon god, Kiran, was the only one who did not have a wife. He is therefore depicted as being lonely and cold. There were several prophecies given that he would select a wife from the mortal race to come and dwell with him forever in his kingdom. The lucky woman would be granted the gift of immortality, and often ceremonies would be held where the most beautiful young girl would be offered to Kiran as his bride. Of course, none of these ceremonies were successful."

Elena began to pay a bit more of attention. Maybe it was just the fact that she was exhausted after a long day of school or something, but the lecture had begun to sound like the old fairytale her grandmother had used to tell her. But as soon as the thought passed through her head, she dismissed it. It had been several years since her grandmother had told that story, and she didn't really remember it that clearly. Dismissing the notion all together, Elena went back to copying the notes. When the bell finally rang signaling the end of class, everyone rushed to pack up and bolt out the door. Mr. Lazarro yelled over the ruckus, "We'll pick up where we left off tomorrow. No assignment!"

"That's a relief. I have enough homework as it is." Nora told Elena, feigning an over-whelmed sigh.

"Yeah, me too." Elena replied, hugging her books to her chest as they walked out of the room and down the crowded hallway. "Calculus, physics, British Lit…I don't think it'll ever end."

"That's what you get for taking so many weighted classes your senior year." Nora stated with a small smirk. "You know, senior year is about relaxing and enjoying the fact that it's your final year in this dump. I don't know why you had to be one of those crazy people that take it seriously and bulked up your schedule."

"Cuz I wanna get into a good college and get out of this hick-infested town," Elena explained with a sigh, "it's what they wanted."

Nora's teasing expression gave way to one of sympathy as they approached Elena's locker. She put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder and said, "I know you miss them, Elena, but you don't always have to do what you think your parents would have wanted you to do. It is your life after all."

Elena opened her locker and began to put her books away. Her bright blue eyes met Nora's dark green ones, and she noticed the worry within them.

"I know, but this _is_ what I want. I'm not doing it just for them." Elena assured her with a small smile. "I do wanna get out of here. Don't you?"

"Well, yeah, of course," Nora snorted in amusement, "I don't know why people want to stick around this hellhole."

"Then, see…I don't know why you're so worried about it." Elena pointed out, gathering the books she needed and shutting her locker. "I'm leaving; you're leaving…it's all good."

"I guess," Nora replied as they left the building and headed for the student parking lot.

"Besides," Elena stated, slinging an arm around Nora's shoulder, "you're gonna be at college with me, partying and getting into all sorts of trouble."

Nora gave a big grin and exclaimed, "Oh, my favorite!"

Elena laughed with her as they came to her bluish-purple Jeep.

"Who else is gonna tolerate having you as a roommate anyhow?" Elena asked as she unlocked the vehicle and threw her books into the back seat before getting into the front with its aqua-colored, seat covers.

"No one, but you, Elena, my dear," Nora announced, hopping into the passenger seat.

"See, just as I said," Elena assured her with a smile, "nothing to worry about."

"Yeah," Nora agreed, cheerfully, "now, floor it. I don't wanna miss _America's Next Top Model_. It's a new episode this afternoon, and I wanna see if the bitchy blonde gets kicked off."

Elena chuckled, "Which one?"

After Elena dropped Nora off, she drove past the town limits and into the country. Miles of corn and bean fields flew by as she sped down the road. Green shoots began to push through the dark soil in the early spring sun. It felt nice to have the wind blowing through her dark hair and it shined maroon in the light. She hummed along to the music that was playing from her radio. The fields soon began to give way to large, green forests. The road winded throughout the vast timber. Though it was sunny out, the sunlight just barely filtered through the lush vegetation. The forest appeared rather dark and sorrowful. Elena sighed as she let her thoughts travel back to her earlier discussion. It was true; she missed her parents terribly. It had now, been five years, and their loss never got any easier to bear. She had begged them not to go to New York without her; she had desperately wanted to go with them.

They had never gone out of the state without her, and she had felt terribly left out when they had told her that she had to stay. So, Elena had stood with her grandmother on her front porch, not knowing she was watching her parents drive out of her life forever. They never even made it to the airport. A semi had plowed into their car; the driver had been driving for thirty-six hours straight and he had dozed briefly at the wheel. It was a freak, tragic accident, and at thirteen she had had to bury both of her parents. She could barely even remember the funeral; it had passed by in a haze of sermons and condolences. All she remembered was her grandmother's withered hand on her shoulder through the whole thing.

When she was little, Elena had always gotten excited when she got to go to her grandmother's house. But back then, she never dreamed that one day she would be living there. Before she knew it, the forest parted and gave way to a large clearing, which in the center sat an old, farm house. It was a yellow, two-story house with a white, wrap-around porch. The paint was chipping away slowly and fading in color. A wood, love-seat swing that hung from the porch roof swayed in the gentle breeze. Behind the house, there was a decent-sized, weeping willow that stood beside a large pond. Elena parked out front and gathered her things before climbing out of the Jeep. The one good thing about living in the country was that it was peaceful. The sounds of birds singing and the gentle rustling of the trees were the only noises she ever heard out there.

She walked up the porch that was surrounded by newly-bloomed flowers and opened the screen door to the house. The smell of cinnamon and apples immediately hit her. It was a comforting smell, the smell of home. She took her jacket off and hung it on the coat rack before laying her books on the hall table. Walking further down the hall, she stopped at the entryway to the kitchen and leaned on the doorframe. Standing at the center island mixing some kind of batter in a bowl was her grandmother. Her thick, charcoal-colored hair was pinned up on top of her head with a pair of decorative chopsticks. A pair of wire-rimmed spectacles was perched on the bridge of her nose. Though she looked old and frail, her grandmother beat away at the batter with a youthful vivaciousness. Elena smiled to herself as she watched her work. She had the youngest, old grandma she knew. It wasn't long before her grandmother noticed her presence. She looked up at Elena and smiled sweetly, continuing to beat away at her dough.

"Hello, sweetheart," She cooed, cheerfully, "how was your day?"

"Decent," Elena replied with an indifferent shrug.

"Why don't you come here and help me with these cookies?" Gamma suggested. "You can tell me about your day."

Elena hesitated for a moment after the last statement, but she finally pushed away from the doorway and joined her. She knew the old woman just wanted some company after being alone in the house all day; she could humor her for a few minutes. Besides, cookie dough was involved. Gamma began to roll small amounts of the dough into balls and roll them in a bowl filled with cinnamon and sugar before putting them on already-greased cookie sheets. Elena followed her lead.

"So…what kind of cookies are we making?" She asked, tempted to pop some of the dough into her mouth.

"Snickerdoodles," Gamma replied with a smile, "I know they're your favorite."

Elena smiled in response, continuing to roll the cookie dough ball in the spice mixture.

"So, what happened in school today? Anything exciting?" Gamma persisted.

"Not really," Elena replied, simply, shaking her head, "it was pretty uneventful."

"Didn't learn anything interesting?" She asked as she put a full tray in the oven.

"Well," Elena hesitated, biting her lip, "we learned about this Druid myth that kinda sounded familiar."

"What about it was familiar?" Gamma inquired as she set the timer.

"It sorta reminded me of that story you used to tell me when I was little." Elena explained.

"Really?" Gamma replied with an excited grin. "I had no idea that story was an actual myth."

"I'm not sure whether it's a real myth or not. It just sounded a little similar is all." Elena interrupted, gauchely.

"Hmm, that's still interesting though." Gamma mused.

An awkward silence settled over the kitchen as they went about their work. After a few minutes, her curiosity got the better of her, and Elena broke the quiet.

"Where did you learn that story, Gamma?" Elena asked as she brought her another cookie sheet.

"Oh, my mother used to tell it to me when I was a child." Gamma answered, wistfully. "I guess it's just something that has been passed down through the generations."

"Did you ever tell Dad that story?" Elena asked as she picked up the mixing spoon to eat off the excess batter.

"A few times," She responded with a sigh, "he always preferred your grandfather's old World War II stories. Unlike you…I remember you used to beg for that story every night you were here."

Elena gave a small smile. She had loved that story; something about it had always made her happy…made her believe in another world, more mystical and exciting than her own. She had dreamed of going to the other world and dancing amongst the gods. But, the time for childish dreams had ended. She had grown up and in the process, grown out of that story. Her grandmother watched her as Elena was consumed by her thoughts.

"A penny for your thoughts, my dear," Gamma offered.

Elena snapped out of her world and looked at Gamma coolly.

"No, I'm fine." Elena replied, swiping more cookie dough off of the spoon and cleaning off her finger. "I have a lot of homework to do. I better go get on it."

Her grandmother looked slightly disappointed by this, but she merely smiled and nodded.

"Okay, hun," She said, gathering up the mixing bowl and measuring cups, "I'll bring you some cookies when they're done."

"Okay," Elena answered as she left the kitchen.

Gamma watched her leave with a thoughtful look before turning to the sink to wash the dishes.

"And the moon god, Kiran, will take his bride from the race of man, one with a kind, pure heart." Gamma recited, wistfully, as she scrubbed the mixing bowl. "She shall be carried by the Sun to his kingdom where she shall be granted immortality and live forever by his side."

**A/N: Well, I hope you like it so far. I have the second one in the works. I'll try to get it up before the end of the weekend, but I can't make any promises. If you leave me lots of wonderful and sweet reviews, I'll try to write faster. Considering the season, I think you all can show me a bit of love ;) Lots of Love, LOR.**


	3. Chapter II

**A/N: Hello, my wonderful fans. This chapter didn't take me nearly as long to write as I thought it would. I saw Avatar for the third time tonight with one of my good friends, who I'm writing this story for. It might be the cause of my great inspiration. By the way, if you haven't seen it, you need to! It is the best movie of this or any year no matter what anyone says! Okay, I had my fangirl moment. I will let you get on with your reading now. Read and enjoy...**

Chapter II

The afternoon had passed by rather quickly. Elena did her homework while munching on fresh-baked cookies and milk. Later, she had a quiet meal of stir-fried vegetables and noodles in a peanut sauce with her grandmother. Gamma didn't pursue the subject of school any farther than she already had, and they ate their meal in pleasant silence. After watching an episode or two of _House_, Elena went and took a quick shower. This gave her a chance to mull over today's events in peace. Her life had become monotonous; she did the same things every day: school, home, sleep, repeat. Occasionally, she would spend the night at Nora's house or something, but that was about it. The fact that she found her own life dull was sad in-and-of itself. She needed some excitement in her life, something to take away the boring normalcy of her everyday routine. Elena dried her hair and put on her cherry blossom-scented lotion before throwing on some sweats to sleep in.

Her room was the same one that she used to sleep in when she was little while she was visiting. The moss green walls and oak furniture hadn't changed, even after she had moved in. With the exception of a few band posters and some photos pinned up on the wall, she hadn't changed it. In a way, the room already suited her, even if it looked like it belonged in a little cottage in the woods with its quilted bedspread and baskets of dried flowers on the dressers. Elena turned off the lights coming from the ceiling fan, leaving the lamp on her nightstand on for the moment. It cast a warm glow about the room. Sitting down on the edge of her bed, Elena stared out of her window, which overlooked the weeping willow and the pond down below. The moon was full up in the sky and its pale image was reflected on the surface of the pond. She remembered gazing up at the moon as a young girl, thinking how sad and lonely it looked up in the sky, even though it was surrounded by a multitude of stars.

Even now, she had to admit it looked very forlorn in the darkness of the sky. Shaking her head of the thought, she pulled back the covers of her bed. She felt fatigue weighing down her body as if she had lead in her limbs. After she crawled beneath the sheets, Elena turned off the lamp beside her and settled down onto the soft mattress. The moonlight poured in from the window and just as when she was a child, she found it comforting. Her eyelids drooped heavily as she gave into sleep. She felt herself float away from reality and sink into a deep slumber, which she craved for badly.

Though, she was awakened from her blissful sleep what felt like to be five minutes after she had just dozed off. She moaned groggily, struggling to open her eyes to see what had caused her to be pulled from her slumber. After she had drifted back a bit to reality, she could tell from the shadows of the furniture that the moon was in the middle of the sky. Midnight…she had been asleep for two hours. With a yawn, she sat up slowly, wiping her eyes to help clear her vision. Why could she never sleep all the way through the night? One night…that's all she was asking for. Was that too much?

"I never could understand how humans could sleep most of their lives away." An amused voice stated, thoughtfully. "Rest must be a necessity if you have to sleep so often."

This startled Elena into full awareness, and her head snapped over in the direction that the voice had come from. Her window was open; a slight breeze rolled in, rustling the curtains. That was what caused Elena's sleep to be disrupted. But, that wasn't the oddest thing at the moment. For sitting on the window sill garbed in white and gold robes was a young man. His olive-toned face was framed by a halo of white-gold hair. Two, dark-blue eyes stared back at her, glinting with amusement. A slim band of gold rested above his brow. He was radiant almost to a literal point; a light seemed to be shining from within him. Elena's eyes had grown wide, and she wasn't sure if her heart was still beating. The young man continued to smile back at her pleasantly. He acted as if it wasn't abnormal for him to be sitting there on her window in the middle of the night.

"Okay," Elena said, slowly, gulping heavily to clear her throat that was thick from sleep, "either I'm still dreaming or there seriously is a strange guy at my window."

"I can answer that for you if you like." He replied, cheerfully. "I really am here with you. This is not a dream."

"Uh hu," Elena replied, dumbly, with a nod of her head. "Well then…this is…um…"

"Unexpected?" He chimed in, helpfully, with a smirk.

"Creepy was the word I was looking for actually." Elena told him, awkwardly, inching herself closer to the headboard of her bed to put some distance between them.

"This is a new experience for me as well if it makes you feel better." He admitted, flashing her a charming grin.

"I'm sorry," She replied, shaking her head, "it doesn't. I'm not gonna lie…I'm about two seconds away from screaming right now."

"The fact that you have yet to is interesting and appreciated." He told her.

"Yeah, well…there is a part of me that says you're not exactly a normal person." She stated, quietly.

"Was it the clothes?" He asked, looking down and holding out the sides of his robes. "I suppose they are a little unusual in these times. A few centuries ago these would have been normal."

"Yep, that part of me just got louder." Elena said with a sigh. "So…what are you then? Are you some kinda angel or something?"

"No, but you are awfully close." He replied, his smile brightening as he jumped down from the window and gave a low bow. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Myrran, god of the sun."

Elena replied with a stunned silence. She blinked a few times as if her brain was having trouble processing the information. She looked disconcerted and at a loss for words at the moment.

"I must be dreaming." She concluded, firmly. "None of this makes any sense whatsoever. Yes, this is a dream."

With that said, she was about to turn over on her side and lie back down when a hand grabbed her shoulder. Myrran turned her back towards him, all laughter gone from his face. He stared down at her seriously, and Elena shifted uncomfortably beneath his gaze.

"I am not fooling around here, Elena. I am who I say I am…believe me." Myrran told her.

Again, Elena was struck mute; she just had no reply to his statement. At this point, she didn't know whether she was really asleep or just insane. It was all absurd!

"How…how did you know my name?" Elena asked, slowly.

This caused a small smile to find its way back upon Myrran's lips. His smile had a weird effect on her; it made her feel warm and comfortable. His smile reminded her of a pleasant day in spring, the sun shining down on fields of green grass.

"We have been watching you for some time now." He explained to her. "My brother especially has taken a particular interest in you."

"Who is "we"? Who is your brother?" Elena asked in a bit of a panic. "I'm so confused. None of this makes any sense!"

"Easy, Elena," Myrran said, softly, trying to calm her, "all will be revealed shortly. For the moment, you are just going to have to trust me. Now, we really must be going."

"Going where?" Elena asked as Myrran pulled her out of her bed.

"To my world," He told her with a smile as he led her to the window, "to the kingdom of the gods."

"What are you talking about?" She persisted, stubbornly. "Why are we going?"

Myrran merely slid through the open window and turned back to offer his hand to her with a charming smile.

"Follow me and see." He answered.

Elena looked warily between his face and his hand before tentatively taking his hand into hers. Myrran helped her through the window and onto the roof. She didn't know why exactly that she was going with him, only that something inside told her to trust him. For some reason, it felt right. As if she hadn't seen enough anomalies tonight, Elena beheld yet another spectacle. Idly drinking the water from the edge of the pond was a pegasus. It was the color of fresh, winter snow and its wings were folded neatly on its back. Elena couldn't believe her eyes, and the thought of insanity seemed to be becoming more likely a possibility every moment. Myrran whistled lightly, and the pegasus looked up at them and nickered. Spreading its great, majestic wings, it flew up to them, beating its wings evenly to maintain its position next to them in the air. Gracefully, Myrran mounted the horse-like creature with ease before offering Elena his hand once more. Hesitantly, she accepted in and climbed on clumsily. She had wanted more excitement in her life, but this seemed to be over-doing it just a bit. Once she had herself settled behind Myrran, she awkwardly put her arms around his waist for something to hang onto.

Looking over his shoulder, he told her, "Hang on tight."

And with a cluck, the pegasus took off into the night. Elena lurched forward into Myrran, her grip around his waist tightening significantly. She felt Myrran chuckle and blushed furiously. The pegasus soared higher into the sky, climbing in altitude with every second that passed. Elena dared to look down, and what she saw took her breath away. The land lay far below them; the trees, roads, and rivers were so small, even the cities were just mere specks. All around her she was surrounded by starry sky as far as the eye could see. And soon, that's all that she could see. The land disappeared below them, and they were encompassed by black fields littered with diamond-like flecks. Elena bravely loosened one hand from around Myrran's waist and reached out to touch the sky beside her and, to her amazement, it ripped between her fingers. She smiled with glee and continued to hold it out. All thoughts of Gamma, her normal life, and the fact that she might possibly be dreaming were the farthest things from her mind at the moment. Myrran smiled back at her before urging the pegasus to proceed onward.

"Elena," Myrran called back to her gently and gestured ahead of them, "look. We have arrived."

Elena looked over his shoulder curiously and her eyes widened. This was it…the realm of the gods. They flew past vast seas of meadows and forests, the vegetation lush and breathtaking. The pegasus soared through a valley, a series of great waterfalls on either side of them. The crystal blue water flowed down into a massive river. But the sight that captured Elena the most was the destination in which they appeared to be heading. A magnificent palace sat on top of a great plateau, glowing luminously in the moonlight. The moon had never looked so close or immense before. She felt like she could just reach out and touch it. Elena's eyes were as wide as large gems of blue topaz, and her mouth hung slightly open in awe. With a gesture of his hand, Myrran announced, "I welcome you, my lady, to the Kingdom of the Moon."

Elena didn't respond; she was too busy taking in the sight beneath her. She had never seen anything like the palace below. It made the Taj Mahal look like a shabby imitation. Slowly, they began to descend from the air and landed smoothly within one of the palace courtyards. Myrran dismounted first before helping Elena off as well. She swayed a little unsteadily after the long flight and leaned on Myrran for some support. He kept an arm around her waist securely as he patted the pegasus' neck affectionately.

"Go, my friend," He bid him with a sweep of his hand, "you deserve food and rest for the great service you have none me tonight."

The pegasus bowed his head in assent before taking off once more. Elena watched him fly away, almost sad to see the beautiful creature go. But Myrran brought her attention back to him as he urged her toward the palace.

"Come," He said with a smile, "this way."

Elena followed beside him as they walked through the great, marble corridors; their footsteps resounded off the walls around them. She got horribly lost as Myrran led her through the palace and if she were to try to find her way back from where she had come, she would never have found her way out. Around so many splendors, Elena felt horribly out of place in her dingy sweats. Finally, they came to a set of golden, double doors, which Myrran threw open without hesitation. He led her into an extravagant suite furnished with rich fabrics and beautiful furniture. Elena entered in a bit of a daze, looking around her incredulously. They were in some kind of sitting room and through a large doorway she could see what appeared to be the bedroom. The rooms were dimly lit, but Elena found it pleasantly calming. Even the exotic scent that filled the room set her at ease. Myrran, noticing her pleasure, smiled cheerfully and said, "This is where you shall be staying for the time being. There is a bathing room that adjoins your sleeping chambers if you are in need of refreshment. Everything you should need should be within these rooms. I advise you to stay here until I return later to claim you. We wouldn't want you to be come lost."

Elena looked back at him, a confused look on her face.

"Where are you going?" She asked, fear beginning to show in her eyes.

"Do not worry, Elena. I will return." Myrran chuckled, airily. "Besides, you will not be alone. Your ladies should be here soon to help you get ready."

Again, Elena felt terribly confused.

"Ready for what?"

"For the banquet of course," Myrran informed her, "your arrival is cause for great celebration. We have been waiting for you for many centuries."

"Please," Elena pleaded with him wearily, taking one of his strong hands within hers, "explain to me what is going on here? You haven't even told me why I'm here. Why did you bring me here, Myrran? What is the meaning of all this?"

He smiled back at her kindly and took both of her hands into his.

"Elena, you are here because my brother, the god of the moon, has chosen you." He told her, brightly. "You are to become Kiran's bride."

**A/N: While I was typing up this chapter I was hoping it wouldn't come off as some of the fics that I have read on here: too hurried and too fanciful. I think I have succeeded in my goal. :D Anyway, let me know what you think and review. I will update as soon as I can. Lots of Love, LOR.**


	4. Chapter III

**A/N: Hello, my lovely readers. This chapter took me longer to write. It was difficult getting it down; I had a clear image of what every looked like and I wanted you all to be able to see what I see. So without further delay, here is the next chapie. Read and enjoy.**

Chapter III

Elena stared up at Myrran, a dumbstruck look on her face. Again, her brain seemed to be processing the information he had given her slowly, and even as she tried to form a coherent response, Elena found it nearly impossible.

"Wait," She finally managed to spit out, "I'm gonna be his what?"

"I know the thought is a little eccentric," Myrran replied.

"A little?" Elena scoffed, mirthlessly. "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! And I'm a teenager! Ridiculous is the norm for me! That's it…this has to be a dream. Yes, any moment now I'm gonna wake up back in my bed, and this all will have been a psychotic dream."

"Elena," Myrran said, putting his hands firmly on her shoulders, "I keep telling you this is not a dream. This is real, I swear."

Once more, Elena remained silent. Her eyes searched Myrran's for any sign that he was lying, but she couldn't find one trace of dishonesty. Then for the first time, she let it all sink in. She really wasn't dreaming; this whole thing…Myrran, the other world, the palace, the moon god…it was all true. Her Gamma's story wasn't fiction; it was reality. Suddenly, with all this new and disconcerting information, Elena began to feel very light-headed.

"I need to sit down." She murmured quietly to Myrran.

He led her over to a large, crimson-colored chaise, which she sat down on in a daze. Myrran kneeled before her to where his face was level with hers and took both of her hands in his.

"I know this is a lot to take in short period of time. You must be feeling greatly overwhelmed, but I promise you, you will be very happy here." Myrran assured her, gently. "We will do everything within our power to make you comfortable here."

"I just have to know," Elena interrupted him, "why me? Out of all the people on Earth, why did he pick me?"

At this, Myrran smiled.

"Only he can answer that question. I do not pretend to know what is in my brother's heart. He will tell you in time."

Elena nodded though she still didn't completely understand. Myrran saw this, but knew there was not much else he could do to ease her consternation. Rising to his feet, he smoothed her long, dark hair comfortingly as he said, "I will take my leave from you know. Your ladies should be here shortly to prepare you for the banquet. I will come for you soon."

Just as he said this, the doors to the room opened and in walked four, slender and very beautiful women. They were all dressed in elegant, white, Grecian dresses and had their hair all styled in similar, intricate braids. Their ears were tapered at the ends, which indicated that they were not human. They all bowed respectfully to Myrran and Elena, but didn't say one word. Myrran held out his hand to Elena, which she took silently and got to her feet.

"I will leave you in their capable hands, my lady." Myrran told her, bring her hand to his lip and kissing her knuckles lightly.

With that, he turned to leave. Though just as he reached the door, Elena called out, "Myrran…"

He turned only to see Elena give him a small, shy smile.

"Thank you." She said, softly.

Myrran returned her smile and gave a slight bow of his head before letting the door close behind him. Elena turned her attention back to the ladies, who had already busied themselves with setting out her clothes for the banquet. Two came up to her and motioned for her to follow them into the bathing room. The bathing room was made of beautiful, mosaic tiles of green, turquoise, and white. There were images of water lilies and herons along the walls. Moonlight poured in through the skylights of the ceilings. Incense and candles had been lit, and one of the ladies had drawn a bath for her in the square pool in the middle of the room. Before she could react, the other two ladies had begun to undress her. Elena stood awkwardly still as they disrobed her, unsure of whether she should let them continue or tell them that she could do it herself.

After they had gotten her completely naked, they ushered her into the pool, which was pleasantly warm. Elena leaned back against the side as her body began to relax. The ladies then, started to wash her long hair with oils and perfumes. The feeling of their fingers massaging her scalp was very soothing, and Elena let her eyes close contently. Before long, they had finished rinsing her hair and they helped her out of the pool, rubbing her down with towels and smoothing lotions into her skin. Though being pampered like this was all new to Elena and a little uncomfortable, it wasn't all-together a bad experience. Once she was mostly dry, the ladies escorted her back into the room where they had her gown laid out on her bed.

It was in the same Grecian style as their own dresses only this one was a vibrant, aqua blue with silver and purple beading on the skirt and cape. The ladies helped her put it on, and Elena felt as if she was wearing hardly anything; the gossamer fabric was so light. Her shoulders were left bare, and the neckline swept in a deep curve above her breasts. They put beaded, silver slippers on her feet and then, took Elena over to her vanity where they set about dressing her hair. She winced a couple times when they pulled too hard, but otherwise they worked fairly smoothly. Time flew by as they finished preparing her for the banquet and by the time they were done, Elena was mentally exhausted.

She got up from her stool and went to where a full-length, looking glass rested against a wall. Her eyes widened slightly as she took in her reflection. She could barely recognize herself. Her eyes had been painted to make them look smoky and seductive, and the color of her eyes seemed to be an even brighter shade of aqua than they were already. Her lips had been painted as well only they were a deep shade of crimson. There were jewels set among her dark lock and they gleamed brightly in the moonlight. A veil that was the same color and material as her dress had been pinned to the back of her head and flowed almost all the way down to the floor. Elena looked radiant and regal like a princess, someone worthy of being the bride of a god.

Then, the door to her sitting room opened, and in walked Myrran. He paused as he took in the sight of her before a large smile bloomed on his lips. He clapped his hands together and exclaimed, "Wonderful! Your beauty makes everything else around you pale in comparison."

Elena blushed deeply and murmured a small "thank you" in reply. He came up to her and offered his hand, which she took with a bit of hesitation. Noticing this, he said, warmly, "Do not be afraid. This is a joyous occasion. Smile…this is your night."

Elena nodded and forced a smile onto her face. Pleased at her attempt, Myrran returned the smile and led her from the room. Once again Elena became lost in the labyrinth of corridors and was thankful she had Myrran to guide her. Eventually, she began to hear the soft sound of music drifting through the air. Her heart beat wildly as the music got increasingly louder; her palms started to sweat. She was becoming so nervous that she was certain she had begun to shake. Myrran squeezed her hand reassuring as they came upon a set of great double doors. Two guards opened the doors for them and allowed them to enter the banquet area.

The feast was outside on some, grand terrace down below the set of stairs on which they stood. The terrace was already flooded with a multitude of people. As Elena looked around, she saw that these being, just like her ladies, were definitely not human. Some had vibrant skin colors; others had tails or even wings. A small quartet of musicians was off in a corner, playing rich, sensual music. The whole aura of the banquet was whimsical and thrilling, which only seemed to provoke Elena's nerves. She felt like turning the other way and bolting, but Myrran kept her rooted to where she stood. It wasn't long before the other guests noticed them at the top of the stairs, and a hush fell over the host. Elena glanced over them anxiously, wishing their attention was somewhere other than on her.

Slowly, Myrran began to lead her down the steps, and Elena gathered the skirts of her gown to ensure that she didn't trip over the thin material. They made their way through the throng of guest, who all parted to make a path for them. Many stared at her with curiosity, while other bowed and curtsied for her. The blush on Elena's face intensified. This was all for her, all because she was to be the moon god's bride. Elena could see that they were slowly bearing towards a long, head table that was raised up on a dais.

It was actually in three parts, two on the sides of the terrace and one between the two. All together it made three sides of a square. Noble-looking men and women sat at these tables, and their intense stare unnerved Elena even more. They were elegant and majestic, and she felt poor and lowly in their presence. Myrran escorted her to the head table in front of the seat of honor. It was then, Myrran bowed low to who seemed to be their host. After a moment of uncertainty, she followed with a deep curtsy. She kept her gaze to the ground, not even catching a glimpse to who she was bowing.

"Noble Kiran, Lord of the Moon," Myrran proclaimed, clearly, "I Myrran, God of the Sun and your brother, present to you the lady Elena, your future bride."

Silence filled the area. Elena shifted nervously as she held her curtsy. The atmosphere was tense, and with all her might she wished that someone would respond. It felt like an eternity before a low, smooth voice answered Myrran's decree.

"I thank you, my brother, for the great service of which you have done for me. You may both rise so that I may greet you formally."

Elena felt Myrran squeeze her hand, giving her the indication that she could stand properly now. As she did so, she raised her eyes and let them rest finally upon her future husband, the moon god. She had no idea how she had pictured him to be honest, but however it had been was far from anything she could ever imagine. To put it simply, he was perfection. Unlike his brother, the moon god was pale. An inner light seemed to shine from him as well, though even more vibrantly than Myrran's. His robes were dark shade of indigo trimmed with silver that shimmered like the stars. This only seemed to enhance his pallor. A circlet of silver rested on his brow. Lengths of black hair framed his face, and two dark eyes, indistinguishable in color, burned down into her. His expression was solemn, even stern. Just as her Gamma's story had said, he appeared very cold and lonely. It seemed to radiate from him.

The moon god was of such ethereal magnificence that Elena thought at any moment, he would disappear, too perfect to exist amongst lesser beings. He rose to his feet and stood at his fully, towering height. Holding out a hand, he motioned for her to come to him. Elena gathered her skirts and carefully made her way towards him. Her hands had begun to shake again, her face was flushed with anxiety, and her stomach felt as if it was full of butterflies.

Again, she tried to avoid his probing gaze, finding it too overwhelming in its intensity in this situation. Elena came around the table and halted when she was right beside him. Shyly, she took his hand and only then, did she meet his eyes. Instantly, Elena felt something, a jolt of electricity surging through her body. The look in his dark eyes, the color of the deepest sapphire, gave her the feeling of burning. For someone so cold, his gaze was surprising heated.

The moon god raised her hand to his lips, never breaking the connection of their eyes, and kissing it softly. Her knees went weak, and her throat became too thick for her to swallow. Suddenly, the crowd began to applaud. It was soft, but their pleasure was expressed. Coolly, the moon god motioned for Elena to sit beside him on a large, embroidered pillow. She tucked her legs beneath her delicately as she sat. Everyone else took his indication and went back to their previous engagements. Serving girls, much like Elena's ladies, brought them platters laden with a wide variety of food. Elena picked little bits of fruit and meats to put on her plate, even though she knew that she was in no way hungry. After awhile, Myrran came and sat down on her other side. He offered her one of his charming smiles before laying some food on his plate as well.

Silently, Elena stared down at her food. She felt so awkward, so out of place. It just made her question the reason why she was there all over again. The moon god took a sip from the goblet set in front of him before he turned to Elena and said, smoothly, "I trust you journey here was an easy one."

"Yes…my lord," Elena replied, unsurely.

"And your rooms are to your liking?" He inquired, nonchalantly.

"Yes, my lord," She answered, softly, shifting her food about her plate listlessly.

"Hmm, good," He said, coolly, turning back to overlook the festivities.

Those were the only words he spoke to her for the rest of the evening. The moon god sat beside Elena silently, drinking and eating as he watching his subjects mingling below. He closed her off, and she didn't know how to respond. Elena wanted to ask him so many things, talk about why he wanted her here, but when she glanced over at his stony and cold expression, she couldn't bring herself to vocalize her questions. He seemed so unapproachable…how was this ever going to work?

Then, a tall, breath-taking woman approached them. Her complexion was snow white, and black layers of hair cascaded down her back almost to the ground. Intricate braids were entwined around the crown of her head. Bold, black tattoos wound their way from the right side of her face down her neck. She was clad in robes of crimson and black with strings of onyx hanging from her neck. Severe and beautiful, she was quite a sight. Fluidly, she went into an elegant curtsy before them.

"Lady Rajani, thank you for coming here tonight," The moon god welcomed her. "Your presence is greatly appreciated."

"Thank you, my lord." She replied, her head still bowed. "It is my pleasure to congratulate you on this joyous occasion."

The moon god inclined his head in gratitude and dismissed her with a wave of his hand. The lady Rajani remained in her curtsy, only her cold eyes lifting their gaze so as to look upon Kiran's face. Elena noticed how her gaze softened as she looked upon him, obsidian eyes filled with a desperate longing. Her tender look was wasted though for Kiran's eyes remained downcast upon his meal. Devastation briefly flickered across the sorceress' face before her cool mask over took it. Lady Rajani rose to her feet, and as she did so, her frigid stare met Elena's. A chill swept over her as she looked into Rajani's black gaze. The hostility of her stare froze Elena's breath in her throat, the rest of her body rendered immobilized. Finally, time seemed to restart itself, and Lady Rajani broke the gaze and continued on her way back down the stairs. Elena watched her go, feeling a strange sense of relief overcome her as she did so. Myrran followed her gaze and something sparked in his eyes. Leaning towards her, Myrran whispered to her, "That is the lady Rajani, high sorceress of our great mother Naimah. Rajani is the leader to all the sorceresses; they are warriors as well as keepers to our history."

"Is she immortal? Are all the sorceresses immortal?" Elena asked, quietly.

"Yes," Myrran answered with a smile, "everything that lives in our world will live forever. The only exception would be if the life was ended by another. You, for now, are the only one in this world who is mortal."

Elena nodded wordlessly to his answer before turning back to her food. Even in this bizarre, new world, she was the alien…she was the oddity. Inside, she felt cold and alone. No one could understand how she felt; no one would be able to sympathize with her.

_What am I suppose to do?_

**A/N: Well, there you go. I hope you all liked it. I'll hurry up with the next update. Please, leave lots of lovely reviews. Lots of love, LOR**


	5. Chapter IV

**A/N: Hello, my wonderful readers. Sorry that it's been so long. School equals hell. End of story. =D Anyway, here is the long awaited chapter. Sorry that it's so short. Read and enjoy.**

Chapter IV

Elena tossed and turned in her large bed, her pillows and blankets strewn about in a jumbled mess. Her first night in the Moon Palace was not a comfortable one; she couldn't get herself to relax enough to fall asleep. After a nerve-racking and awkward banquet with the moon god Kiran, Elena's brain was racing, and sleep seemed like some far away thing that she couldn't grasp. She stared up through one of the many skylights at the moonlight that poured into her bed chamber and found some small comfort in the soft light. With a sigh, she pushed away the remaining blankets that covered her body and sat up, turning to her feet dangled off of the side of the bed. If she couldn't sleep, Elena figured she might as well do something other than just lay in bed all night. Slipping off of the bed, she grabbed the black, silken, kimono-like robe that was draped over her vanity ottoman.

Slipping it on, Elena traced gently over the butterfly and lily designs that were embroidered into the silk in rose-pink thread. Tying the sash tightly around her waist, Elena walked into her sitting room. Opening the doors to her room, she peered out into the corridor and found it to be surprisingly empty. From her limited time with Myrran, she had presumed that the immortals didn't need sleep, and it seemed odd that no one was about. Silently, she slipped out of her room and let the door close behind her.

Elena walked down the corridor, making sure to look for landmarks to help her find her way back. Through the window arches, she could hear the calming song of the nightingale, singing sweetly to the moon and stars above. Finally, she made her way to one of the open courtyards, whether it was the one she had arrived in she didn't know. If it was, then it was more alive than earlier. The courtyard was filled with flowers, all of which were in full bloom. The air was saturated with their sweet aroma, and it gave Elena a feeling of intoxication. She made her way over to a small pool encased in marble. Night-blooming water lilies littered the surface of the water. Beneath the lily pads, Elena could see brilliantly-colored fish swimming about leisurely. She ran her fingers through the water lightly, and the fish, instead of fleeing from her, they came up and kissed the tips of her fingers. Startled, Elena pulled her hand back, looking down at the fish incredulously. They went back to their swimming, their scales shimmering a myriad of colors in the moonlight.

The atmosphere was calming, the air humid and warm like summer, but not overwhelmingly so. Elena stared up at the sky, at the vibrant stars and swollen moon. The beauty and soothing aura of the courtyard around Elena finally made her relax. She lay back on the fountain, staring up at the sky contently. Her expression became wistful, and she didn't notice how heavy her eyelids had become. She watched as brilliant-colored butterflies flitted and danced gracefully from flower to flower. A lazy hum came from other insects that were drifting about the courtyard. The hard marble of the fountain didn't even faze Elena, who was slowly drifting into a comfortable slumber. Everything was so lovely, so serene, and it was easy to give into fatigue.

And so, Elena drifted away under the open sky to the sound of the nightingales' lullaby. A moment or two passed before a tall figure stepped out from the shadowed cover of the blossoming trees. Kiran made his way slowly to where Elena lay. Standing over her, his dark eyes swept slowly over her sleeping form. He watched as a small smile graced her lips, caused by some wonderful dream no doubt. His cold gaze warmed slightly as he gently brushed a few, stray wisps of hair from her face.

Elena shifted under his caress, murmuring something unintelligible in her sleep. Kiran's lips quirked upwards slightly as if he were about to smile.

_You always did sleep so well. _He thought.

Without hesitation, he bent down and gently scooped her limp form up into his arms. Her head rested against his chest as he cradled her to him. Kiran made his way back to her room, finding it without difficulty. Opening the door, he slipped inside the sitting room before drifting towards her bedchamber. Carefully, he laid her down among the soft, mussed sheets. Gazing down at her peaceful face, Kiran felt a part of his frigid being warm. What was it about this Human girl that made him feel…alive? Then, he watched as Elena shifted onto her side and reach out, taking his hand in hers and cradling it to her face.

Kiran stared down at her in wonder, her touch oddly comforting. Suddenly, Elena became that little girl once more before his eyes.

"_If you want, I will love you, Moon. I will love you forever if I can."_

A slight smile bloomed upon his lips.

_I have never forgotten, Elena._

Bending over her, Kiran softly brushed his lips over her forehead with great tenderness.

_Sleep well, Dear One. _He told her. _May you have the most pleasant of dreams._

Carefully, he removed his hand from her grasp. With one last glance at her sleeping face, Kiran vanished as silently as he had appeared. As if noticing the loss, Elena stirred. Her eyes opened slightly, though she was not fully aware of where she was or what had happened. All she was able to distinguish was that it felt as if something was missing. The warmth was gone.

It wasn't long before fatigue took hold of her again, and Elena did not resist. She slipped back into her deep sleep, all thought of the emptiness forgotten.

**A/N: Well, there it is. I will try to update soon. Until then, don't forget to review! Lots of love, LOR**


End file.
